


Два Хуана

by fandom_Hells_Kitchen



Category: Daredevil (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 08:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11687727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Hells_Kitchen/pseuds/fandom_Hells_Kitchen
Summary: Краткое содержание:Клинт и Фрэнк были друзьями, вместе прошли учебку и Афганистан. Спустя много лет агента Бартона посылают ликвидировать опасного серийного убийцу — Карателя.Примечание/Предупреждения:сцены насилия, немного мата





	Два Хуана

**Сейчас**

Иногда ему кажется, что спецслужбы всех стран одинаковы. Одно и то же дерьмо. Старый Щ.И.Т., ГИДРА, обновленный Щ.И.Т. Вывески меняются, суть — нет. 

Клинт Бартон думает об этом, утопая в кожаном кресле в кабинете нового директора Щ.И.Т. и пролистывая содержимое черной пластиковой папки. Джеффри Мейс напротив него задумчиво постукивает пальцами по краю стола, но не торопит с решением. 

Сухость отчетов судмедэкспертизы компенсируется яркостью снимков. Кровь заливает их и, кажется, сочится сквозь скупые строчки полицейских рапортов.

Бойня в байкерском клубе, двадцать три погибших, все не новички в уличном бизнесе, включая отсидки за грабежи, драки и разбойные нападения. Крупный калибр, разрывные пули. Он просто прошел помещения клуба насквозь и изрешетил всех на своем пути. 

Расстрелянная на перекрестке 50-й стрит и 10-й авеню уличная банда. 

То, что обнаружили в холодильном цехе мясокомбината — десяток тел, надетых на крюки для свиных туш. Судмедэксперты сказали, что как четверо из них еще были живы, когда он оставил их там и ушел. 

— Почему Щ.И.Т. занялся этим делом, сэр?  
— Этот ненормальный возомнил себя карающей рукой Господа, — Мейс устало морщится. — Народным мстителем. Правосудием и палачом в одном лице. Он несколько месяцев наводил ужас на Адскую кухню. Когда его повязали, все вздохнули с облегчением. Но вчера он сбежал из режимного тюремного корпуса, устроив по дороге настоящую резню. Молва приписывает ему сверхспособности, но все это лишь слухи. Он просто профессионал, агент Бартон. И он на редкость опасен. 

«Есть еще одна причина, циничная ты сволочь, — думает Бартон. — Истинная причина». 

В кабинете пахнет старой бумагой и дорогим табаком, но ему кажется — его ноздри снова щекочет запах палых листьев, далекого сентября на базе Форт-Кэмпбелл. Алые пятна крови перед глазами плывут и превращаются в горящие осенним пламенем клены. 

***

**20 лет назад**

— Выметайся, приехали! 

Армейский автобус остановился у ворот, Клинт спрыгнул на асфальт и прочел белые буквы: **Fort Campbell, home of The Airborn and Special Operations Forces.** По-осеннему яркие листья клена весело трепетали на ветру, как разноцветные флажки над шатром шапито. 

— Сменил один цирк на другой, — хмыкнул он, ожидая, пока из автобуса выгрузятся остальные контрактники, прошедшие отбор в «Зеленые береты».

Когда с раннего детства мыкаешься с бродячим цирком, армия вряд ли уже чем-то тебя удивит. Понятие «дом» сужается до койки, тумбочки возле нее и куска стены, куда можно прикрепить мишень или постер с голой бабой. Клинту было не лучше и не хуже, чем раньше. Гоняли на курсе молодого бойца и вполовину не так, как тренировал его Мечник — до треска в костях и надсадной боли в мышцах. Пройти отбор в спецназ ему, цирковому акробату и стрелку, оказалось легко. 

Начиналась новая жизнь, и он шагнул навстречу ей в ворота базы Форт-Кэмпбелл, с тощим армейским рюкзаком за плечами. 

*** 

— Если руки растут из задницы, паучок получается.

Клинт отстрелялся на зачет одним из первых: 700 метров, стандартная М-16, 98 из 100 — просто, как отнять у ребенка конфету, — и улизнул на соседнюю позицию посмотреть, как снайпера второго года обучения осваивают «Барретт». «Барретт» — серьезная штука, которую он давно мечтал потрогать. Сверхдальнобойная снайперская винтовка.. 

И сейчас очередное недоразумение, по ошибке называющее себя снайпером, выбило три фонтанчика земли в поле вокруг мишени в полутора километрах отсюда. 

— Слышь ты, личинка, — стрелок от возмущения приподнялся на локтях. — Полтора для нее предельная дальность, тут уже баллистика, поправка на ветер, все дела. 

— Просто дай мне ее, — Клинт бухнулся на живот рядом, сунул здоровенному парню в руки свой бинокль, нагло потянул к себе его винтовку. — Оттуда не разглядят, кто стреляет, а тебе все равно надо сдать зачет..  
— Ну давай, покажи класс, — тот блеснул неожиданно ехидной белозубой улыбкой. — Спорим на двадцатку, ты даже в край мишени не попадешь.  
— Спорим, — пробормотал Клинт, приближая глаз к прицелу и дожидаясь, пока в листьях над головой стихнет порыв ветерка. 

— Гони двадцатку и проставляйся за зачет. 40 из 50.  
Здоровяк опустил бинокль, присвистнул, смерил Клинта взглядом уже по-новому — уважительно.  
— Ну ты и Соколиный глаз. Как отсюда можно увидеть очковые зоны на мишени?  
— Я до армии в цирке выступал, стрелял из всего, что стреляет. Пошли в увольнение пропьем твою двадцатку что ли? Я — Клинт Бартон.  
— Фрэнк Касл, — представился новый знакомый, до хруста сжав его ладонь. 

***

**Сейчас**

— Фрэнк Касл, он же Каратель, необыкновенно опасен благодаря своему богатому армейскому опыту. С ним может справиться только такой же снайпер, как он сам, хорошо знающий, чего от него ждать. 

Мейс наконец отрывает взгляд от стола, остро вглядывается в лицо Клинта. 

— Вы можете отказаться. Вас никто не обвинит. У вас есть железобетонный повод — личная эмоциональная вовлеченность. 

— Чтобы он подвесил на крюк на бойне кого-нибудь из молодых агентов? Нет, спасибо. Я сам.

Он поднимается слишком резко, вцепляется в папку слишком сильно, сминает пластик с краев. Плевать.  
Захлопывая за собой дверь кабинета, Клинт в ту же секунду забывает про Мейса. В голове пусто, как с похмелья. О стенки черепа гулко бьется, как язык в колоколе, только одна мысль. 

«Как же так, Фрэнк? Как ты мог превратиться в это? Что с тобой произошло, Фрэнк?»

***

**20 лет назад**

— Потрудитешь объяшнить, молодые люди, што произошло вчера в баре «Звезда Кентукки». 

Полковник Джеймс Грегг по кличке Лампочка на секунду прекратил мерить шагами зал для дисциплинарных разбирательств и возмущенно посмотрел на вытянувшихся перед ним Фрэнка и Клинта. Полковник был лыс, как коленка, костляв, широкоплеч и очень стар, что, впрочем, никак не отразилось на его взрывном темпераменте. На прошлой неделе половина базы слышала, как он орал на салагу-курсанта, спросившего, действительно ли Грегг был ранен в битве на Марне. 

(О том, что Лампочка участвовал в битве на Марне, новичкам «по секрету» шепнул Фрэнк, «забыв» при этом добавить, что битва произошла в 1917 году). 

— Ну, мы взяли увольнительную на полдня, переоделись в гражданское и зашли в бар, — фальшиво-покаянно забубнил Фрэнк, почесывая заклеенную пластырем щеку.  
— Это я и шам жнаю. 

— А дальше я все подробно и по форме изложил в объяснительной, — Клинт солнечно улыбнулся, насколько позволяли ему распухшая челюсть и заплывший глаз. 

Лампочка развернул тетрадный лист, исписанный корявым почерком, и медленно побагровел. 

Диспозиция: бар, словно созданный для того, чтобы из его окон вылетали дебилы.  
Прим.: жаль, что одним из этих дебилов в какой-то момент оказался я.  
Прим.2: но Фрэнк дрался, как укушенный в пятую точку гризли. 

Потенциальный противник: четверо рядовых отряда «Дельта», находившиеся в увольнении, как и мы.  
Причины конфликта: не сошлись в музыкальных пристрастиях. 

— Што значит «не шошлись в мужыкальных приштраштиях»?! — потряс бумагой Лампочка.

Трое офицеров за столом дисциплинарной комиссии 5-го десантного полка давились воздухом в попытках не засмеяться во весь голос. 

— Я попросил бармена включить Фредди Меркьюри погромче, а они сказали, что Меркьюри педик, — с отчаянной храбростью объяснил Клинт. И на всякий случай почтительно добавил: — Сэр. 

Ход конфликта: первый из агрессоров пробил головой окно и получил незначительные травмы в результате соприкосновения с тротуаром. 

— «Незначительные травмы» — это означает «провалялся час в отключке»? — устало уточнил Джеффри Монк, заведующий физической подготовкой в полку.

— Так получилось случайно, — пожал могучими плечами Фрэнк. — Они там в «Дельте» все какие-то хлипкие. 

От стола комиссии раздался странный звук, как будто кто-то поперхнулся. 

— «Второго я немного...» — Бартон, «придушил» пишетша череж «и», — заметил Лампочка, углубляясь в чтение. Его блеклые глаза быстро бегали по строчкам. — Так, ошновное понятно, подробношти опуштим. 

Полученный ущерб. Рядовой Фрэнк Касл — травма головы типа «шишка». Оказана медицинская помощь типа «холодная примочка». Рядовой Клинт Бартон — травма лица типа «фингал». Оказана медицинская помощь типа «спиртовой компресс внутрь».  
Выводы: причиной происшествия явилось состояние скуки, испытываемое рядовыми «Дельты», а также их низкий интеллектуальный уровень.  
Рекомендации: Подать в Управление по набору на контракт предложение не набирать в «Дельту» дебилов — без рекомендаций. 

За столом комиссии уже хрюкали от смеха. Лампочка поднял на них выцветшие, холодные глаза, и Клинт подавил невольное желание спрятаться за широкой спиной Фрэнка. 

— По-хорошему, за подобные выходки вас надо гнать из спецназа, — спокойно сказал Грегг. У Клинта перехватило дыхание. Фрэнк едва заметно, ободряюще коснулся его локтем — мол, где наша не пропадала. 

— Но я готов — только один раз, запомните это, — сделать исключение. 

В глазах Грегга вдруг проскочила веселая искра. 

— Такого случая, чтобы солдаты 5-го полка навешали в два раза превосходящим по числу выскочкам из «Дельты», у нас не было давно. По десять суток гауптвахты каждому, молодые люди. Отбывать наказание начинаете сегодня. 

— Знаешь, мне обидно только одно, — сказал Клинт, шагая по коридору между двумя конвоирами. — Ведь мудаки из «Дельты» скажут... — скажут, что нас было четверо.  
— Долбоеб, — беззлобно отозвался сзади Фрэнк.

***

— Достал этот вротъебучий арабский, — выдохнул Фрэнк и вцепился зубами в гамбургер. — И язык дари вместе с ним, ебись он верблюдом.. Эти чертовы гортанные можно правильно выговорить, только если у тебя в горле хуй застрял.

Стол вокруг них взорвался радостным ржанием. В столовке было полно народу, в перерыве между занятиями каждый торопился ухватить кусок. 

— Друг, ты не прав, — отозвался Клинт, запивая печенье дрянным, но крепким кофе. — Арабский прекрасен. Вот например, знаешь как по-арабски будет «член»?  
— Как?  
— Зуб. Представляешь? Можешь честно сказать — ха, да у меня их тридцать два!  
— Я-то думал, почему столько арабов к нам приезжают учиться на стоматологов. А они просто перепутали. С этим языком еще и не то попутаешь. У меня, например, испанский стал вылетать из головы.  
— Ты говоришь по-испански? — Клинт от удивления перестал жевать.  
— Немного. Мама на нем говорила. Я стараюсь не забывать. 

Фрэнк вытащил из кармана и бережно положил на стол, подальше от лужицы кофе, изрядно помятый покетбук. Буквы на мягкой обложке книги сложились в название:

 **«Por quién doblan las campanas»**. _Ernest Hemingway._

— «По ком звонит колокол». Перевод на испанский. Хемингуэй здорово писал про войну, хотя и был гребаным красным. 

— Оо, Испания! «Мальчик жестами показал, что его зовут Хуан», — рассмеялся Клинт, сопровождая каждое слово выразительным жестом: ладонь параллельно полу на уровне пояса, как будто показывая рост ребенка — «мальчик». Помахать ладонью перед лицом — «жестами». Коснуться пальцем века — «показал». 

Закончил он, по-хулигански блестя глазами, размашистым неприличным жестом, вызвав за столом еще один взрыв хохота. 

— Да ладно тебе. Сам ты «Хуан», — нахмурился Касл и быстро сунул книгу обратно в карман.

— Извини, Фрэнк, — Клинт подскочил, положил руку ему на плечо. — Это правда круто — знать испанский. Ну... не хотел тебя обидеть, честно. Хорошо, я — «Хуан». Я намудил.  
— Оба вы тут «Хуаны», — сказал кто-то за спиной, и под общий смех Фрэнк расслабился, заулыбался. 

Их так и стали звать — «два Хуана», — вспоминает Клинт. — Двойная кличка оказалась прилипчивой, и из учебки перекочевала вместе с ними в Афганистан. 

***

**Сейчас**

Клинт Бартон слишком хорошо знает, что люди с течением жизни меняются, иногда — до неузнаваемости. И чаще в плохую сторону, чем наоборот. Война никого не делает лучше. Иногда самое тяжелое начинается после нее. Он видел много парней, которых доломали уже на гражданке посттравматический синдром, наркотики и ощущение полной бессмысленности. Но Фрэнк... Он всегда казался несокрушимой скалой, о которую война сточит свои зубы.

«Как с тобой это случилось, Фрэнк?» — безмолвно спрашивает он, пролистывая папку и давясь которой уже по счету сигаретой под крепкий кофе. В рекреации на базе Щ.И.Т.а — ни души, три часа ночи. Спать он все равно не сможет: стоит сомкнуть веки — перед глазами плывут яркие пятна крови с фотографий, а за ними почему-то прорисовываются снежно-белые, сияющие вершины хребта Гиндукуш в Афганистане. 

Кровь и снег у него под веками не смешиваются, существуют по отдельности. Точно так же он до сих пор не может совместить в голове Фрэнка времен учебки и Афганистана — загорелого, смешливого, белозубого — с палачом, намалевавшим на своей футболке череп. 

«Что с тобой случилось, Фрэнк? Ты — это ведь почти как я сам». 

«Действительно. Не так уж вы и отличаетесь, — вдруг говорит в нем злой полуночный голос, разбуженный бессонницей и горьким сигаретным дымом. — Он убивает — и ты убиваешь тоже. У вас обоих руки в крови не то что по локоть — по плечи. Почему ты думаешь, что ты лучше? Потому что ты убиваешь по приказу, а он — по тому, что считает личным долгом и справедливостью?» 

Клинт давится кофе. Под ребрами неприятно зудит и ноет, как будто там расцарапали до крови.

«Я выполняю приказы. Я не убиваю без необходимости. И не получаю от этого удовольствия. Я не воображаю себя судьей и палачом в одном лице. И вообще-то, эй, я Мститель, один из тех, в кого играют дети на улицах».

«А он — Каратель. Разница минимальная, согласись? Еще немного — и начнут играть и в него». 

«Я этого не допущу», — Клинт стискивает зубы, давит лишние, ненужные мысли, и спохватывается от боли в обожженных пальцах, между которыми осыпается пеплом остаток сигареты. 

«Как ты стал Карателем, Фрэнк?»

Досье глухо и невнятно упоминает какую-то «трагедию, произошедшую с семьей». Слишком коротко, слишком непонятно, но Клинт замирает, перечитывая скупые строчки.  
Под ними кроется что-то страшное. Может быть, это страшное как раз и объясняет все, думает Клинт. Он умеет работать с информацией и чует, когда от него пытаются что-то скрыть, как собака чует вонь скунса — за несколько километров. 

От этого дела воняет так, что перехватывает дыхание. Щ.И.Т., намеренно или нет, водит его за нос. 

Допивая кофе, он вспоминает Лору, Купера и малышку Лилу. Отними их у него — и что останется от Клинта Бартона? В кого он превратится? 

Дочитав до протоколов судебного процесса, он останавливается, с нажимом подчеркивает карандашом название адвокатской конторы «Нельсон и Мердок». Ему нужно больше информации, и если Щ.И.Т. не хочет рассказать ему больше — он уже знает, к кому пойти за правдой.

Ведь он помнит Фрэнка совсем другим. 

***

**17 лет назад**

— ...Утраченное по небрежности оружие попадает в руки криминальных элементов и террористов, — нудит капитан Рэй Шоновер.

Афганское солнце жарит в окна столовки, как сумасшедшее, по стене ползет жирная муха, и так же медленно ползет дебрифинг после очередной операции. Сосед справа клюет носом. Ничего неожиданного на «разборе полетов» не предвидится. Ночная вылазка в деревню, контролируемую «Талибаном», прошла без потерь — за исключением того, что один молодой осел потерял где-то гранату из боекомплекта. 

В щеку ему ударяет шарик из жеваной бумаги. Клинт косится влево. 

«Ее-зовут-Мария», — говорят руки Фрэнка, пригнувшегося за спины переднего ряда. 

«Она-блондинка-с-пятым-размером», — его ладони порхают над черными наколенниками легко, как крылья бабочки. — «Характер-как-у...» — Клинт не сразу понимает последнее слово. «Повтори», — он рисует пальцем круг. И наконец догадывается, что означает последний жест. «Чертенок». «Характер как у чертенка». 

Он насмешливо закатывает глаза и складывает ладони в пародии на сердечко. 

Фрэнк в ответ неожиданно серьезно прикладывает широкую ладонь к выгоревшему камуфляжу на груди слева. 

Безжалостное солнце Ближнего Востока обожгло его, как глину, сделало похожим на одного из местных — чернявый, смуглый, с крупным ломаным носом. Сходство усиливает бедуинский платок, которым Фрэнк повязывает голову. Его загар не поблек даже за месяц отпуска, проведенный в Нью-Йорке. Клинт завистливо чешет обожженный солнцем нос. Сам он который раз облезает, его кожа никогда, наверное, не привыкнет. 

«Собираюсь-на-ней-жениться», — говорят руки Фрэнка. 

Благослови боже тот день, когда они с Каслом решили в дополнение к стандартному снайперскому языку жестов выучить амслен — американский язык глухонемых. Теперь на дебрифингах и прочих нудиловках не скучно. Главное заранее занять места на задних рядах. 

«Поздравляю, — отвечает Клинт. — Или соболезную».  
«Мне?»  
«Ей». 

Фрэнк посмеивается и выдает последовательность жестов, которую они придумали сами, потому что старый добрый словарь амслена не давал перевод матерных слов:

«Лицо», «стол», «вечность».  
«Долбоеб». 

***

**Сейчас**

Адвокатская фирма снимает офис в обшарпанном здании, до которого еще не докатилась волна ремонтов и перестроек, захлестнувшая Адскую кухню. Самое фешенебельное в этой конторе — табличка на двери, пафосная и монументальная, почти как Статуя Свободы: «Нельсон и Мердок». 

За дверью обнаруживаются две с половиной комнаты, обставленные мебелью, которая выглядит так, словно ее утянули с помойки. Надсадно визжит старенький ксерокс, сквозь пыльные жалюзи бьет солнце, пахнет кофе и домашним яблочным пирогом. 

Неудачники. Кто бы еще встрял в такую авантюру — защищать Карателя в суде — кроме тех, кому нечего терять? Бартону почему-то становится обидно за Фрэнка. 

Впрочем, он читал протоколы суда. Фогги Нельсон, надо отдать ему должное, сражался, как лев. Может, он не так уж и плох? Чего нельзя сказать о втором партнере — Мердоке. Тот просто не явился на заседание, так?  
«Кажется, я понимаю, почему они в глубокой жопе». 

Лев оказался плюшевым. Он представлял себе Нельсона по-другому, не похожим на полноватого парня в костюме и при дурацком галстуке, поднявшегося навстречу ему из-за стола. 

— Меня зовут Роберт Маккензи, я журналист «Нью-Йорк Трибьюн», — привычно врет он. Я хотел бы поговорить с мистером Нельсоном и мисс Пейдж, защищавшими в суде небезызвестного Карателя. 

— Его зовут Фрэнк Касл. 

Карен Пейдж, похоже, девушка с характером. Напряженные скулы, сжатый рот, сверкающие сердитые глаза. Светлые волосы до плеч. 

— Вы много общались с ним перед судом, мисс Пейдж, — примирительно говорит Клинт. — Может быть, мы присядем, и вы расскажете мне, какое впечатление осталось у вас о вашем подзащитном? 

Легчайшее движение воздуха справа он не слышит — чувствует кожей. Медленно оборачивается, сдерживая рефлексы — плечи сразу свело напряжением. Заставляет себя разжать кулаки. 

Худощавый человек в круглых темных очках — это, видимо, и есть тот самый мистер Мердок, партнер многострадального (в этом Бартон не сомневается) мистера Нельсона. В руках он покручивает белую трость. Ладонь для рукопожатия протягивает неуверенным движением, чуть наклоняя голову направо. 

Мэтт Мердок — слепой. 

В материалах суда об этом не было ни слова. Бартон сам не понимает, что его так напрягает в этом факте. Что-то кажется неправильным, не сходится. 

Мысль об этом все время крутится где-то на задворках сознания, пока он разговаривает с Карен Пейдж и Фогги Нельсоном. До него доходит, только когда стакан кофе, предложенный мисс Пейдж, уже наполовину пуст, и он давится приторным каппучино. 

На самом деле, Мердок не пользуется тростью. Клинт не слышал стука по полу. Кроме того, нормальные слепые не ходят бесшумно, как ниндзя — или как люди со спецназовской выучкой. 

В адвокатской конторе «Нельсон и Мердок» оказывается еще интереснее, чем он ожидал. 

***

— СМИ сделали из него монстра! — голос у Карен Пейдж вздрагивает. — А его командир из Афганистана... этот... мм...  
— Полковник Рэй Шоновер, — мягко подсказывает Клинт. — Я согласен с вами. Его речь выглядела...  
— Так, как будто он хотел утопить Фрэнка, и только притворялся, будто выгораживает его. 

С этим Бартон полностью согласен. Вчера, когда он прочитал стенограмму выступления Шоновера, его просто скрутило от злости. 

— Знаете что? — мисс Пейдж решительно встает.  
— Карен, можно тебя на минутку? — спрашивает Мердок из соседней комнаты.  
— Подожди, Мэтт! Знаете, Роберт, я дам вам материал для статьи. Отличный материал. Только напишите об этом, а не прячьте язык в задницу, как все остальные! 

На щеках Карен проступают неровные пятна румянца, когда она достает что-то из тумбочки и швыряет на стол. 

Это фотография под треснувшим стеклом. Клинт бережно касается ее кончиками пальцев. 

На фото Фрэнк — еще такой, каким он его помнит, загорелый, улыбчивый. И светловолосая смеющаяся женщина — ему знакомо это лицо. И двое детей, мальчик и девочка, — а вот их он никогда не видел. 

Карен выкладывает на стол еще какие-то мятые, пожелтевшие газетные вырезки, рентгеновские снимки, протоколы судмедэкспертизы. 

— У него была семья! И она вся погибла в один день! Ее изрешетили прямо на глазах у Фрэнка, в парке, во время бандитской разборки. Его маленький сын умер у него на руках. Сам он получил пулю в голову и год провалялся в коме! Это был провал нашей доблестной полиции, и власти, как всегда, решили прибрать мусор под ковер. А он очнулся! И отправился мстить. Он ведет свою войну, Роберт, войну за справедливость — так он ее понимает... 

— Спасибо за сотрудничество, мисс Пейдж, — непослушными губами выговаривает Клинт. — Могу я откопировать для себя эти материалы? 

Пока ксерокс, повизгивая, справляется со старыми бумагами, ему удается прийти в себя, и за дверь адвокатской конторы он выходит с нормальным лицом. На улице он пытается перейти дорогу на красный, визжат тормоза, кто-то от души материт его через опущенное окно машины. 

«Прости меня, Фрэнк. За то, во что ты превратился. За то, что я ничего не знал, и меня не оказалось рядом в тот день». 

Клинт почти ничего вокруг не видит. Перед его глазами плывет сквозь марево белое, жгучее солнце Кандагара. 

И, конечно, он не слышит, как в адвокатской конторе «Нельсон и Мердок» тяжело вздыхает загадочный слепой, не похожий на слепого. 

— Я пытался остановить тебя, но было уже поздно. Он солгал тебе, Карен. Он не журналист.

***

**16 лет назад**

— Я, наверное, никогда не женюсь, — говорит Клинт, пока они идут к аэродрому. — А ты, Фрэнк, неблагодарная скотина. Я правдами и неправдами добивался, чтобы нам доверили почетную миссию провести новеньким экскурсию по базе. Говорят, с транспортом прибывают десятка два девчонок — связисты, переводчики и врачи. 

Он смеется, запрокинув голову в бесцветное от жары небо. Вдалеке рокочут винты тяжелого армейского транспортника. 

— Мог бы и снять кольцо, если бы захотел, — фыркает Бартон.  
— Даже не подумаю. Тебе же лучше. Все девушки достанутся тебе одному, — серьезно говорит Касл. 

Он хмурит брови, но ненадолго. Суровые черты его лица смягчает улыбка. Последние два месяца, с того момента, как он вернулся из очередного отпуска, Фрэнк сияет как новенький «никель». Как обручальное кольцо у него на пальце. 

— Сказала, что будет ждать? — завистливо спрашивает Клинт.  
— Да. Так что я оттрублю этот год по контракту — и завязываю.  
— Целый год будет ждать. Героическая женщина. Где ты такую отыскал?  
— На скамейке в Центральном парке, — смеется Фрэнк. — Попробуй, вдруг тебе тоже повезет?  
— Исключено. Такая была только одна в мире, и она досталась тебе, — почти серьезно говорит Клинт. 

***

— Меня зовут Клинт, а это Фрэнк, но чаще нас здесь называют «два Хуана». Он — Большой Хуан, а я, как не сложно догадаться, Маленький. 

— ... и это небось не совсем про рост, — лукаво подмигивает хрупкая темнокожая девушка с погонами медицинской службы, окидывая взглядом могучую фигуру Фрэнка. 

— У маленького гриба вся сила в корень идет! — заявляет Клинт под дружное хихиканье двух десятков женщин в форме. Фрэнк медленно заливается краской и, как будто ненарочно, поворачивает руку так, чтобы обручальное кольцо бросалось в глаза. 

— Посмотрите направо — здесь находится самый героический сортир нашей базы. Два месяца назад, когда Большой Хуан прохлаждался в Нью-Йорке, ночью к нам прилетел подарочек от талибов. Ракета попала точно в сортир. Разнесла наше дерьмо вдребезги по всему этажу. Учитывая жару, это был первый документально зафиксированный случай применения «Талибаном» биологического оружия. Жаль, что мой большой друг пропустил это феерическое шоу вкусов и запахов, которым мы наслаждались целую неделю, пока восстанавливали этаж. 

— Зато я не пропустил другое шоу, — мстительно отзывается Фрэнк. — Как мой маленький друг на спор перевернул армейский «Хаммер». 

— Это же невозможно. У него низкий центр тяжести и большой вес, — рассудительно поправляет очки высокая костлявая девица в форме инженерной службы. 

— Я сказал то же самое, мэм, когда кто-то рассказал Маленькому Хуану, что на соседней базе смогли перевернуть «Хаммер», разогнавшись задним ходом и сделав крутой разворот. Я сказал — бред, не перевернешь его так. И знаете, что он мне ответил? 

— «Спорим, переверну»? — смеется темнокожая девушка-врач.  
— В точку.  
— Ты специально спровоцировал меня, Фрэнк, — ворчит Клинт. — Ты слишком хорошо меня знаешь. 

***

**Сейчас**

«Я слишком хорошо тебя знаю, Фрэнк Касл.  
Как снайпер знает другого снайпера, как охотник знает повадки зверя, как друг знает привычки близкого друга.  
Ты не уйдешь, пока не добьешься своего. Ты привязан к Адской кухне своей войной, своей болью, своей местью.  
Ты здесь, где-то рядом. Я знаю.  
Я иду по твоему следу, дымящемуся свежей кровью». 

Адвокатская контора оказывается еще интереснее, чем на первый взгляд. Это единственные люди, с которыми Фрэнк говорил в последнее время. Это — главная ниточка, которая должна привести Клинта сквозь лабиринт к Минотавру. К чудовищу, в которое превратился его лучший друг. 

Поразмыслив, он приказывает сосредоточить наружное наблюдение на Карен Пейдж и странном слепом адвокате. Версия об их причастности к побегу Касла из тюрьмы не выдерживает проверки. Но Клинт решает не снимать наблюдение. Двое агентов день и ночь «пасут» каждого из них: более опытных он назначает приглядывать за Мердоком. 

Клинт не сомневается: Каратель еще объявится на улицах Адской кухни. Он не остановится, пока не истребит последнюю банду, а их еще осталось немало. Надо просто выждать, не теряя из виду «китов» в мутном море здешней организованной преступности. Японцы. Ирландцы. И наркодилеры мифического Кузнеца, о котором даже Щ.И.Т. не может дать ему информации. 

К концу недели от собранных им сведений начинает уже тошнить. Бартон перестает понимать, почему его отправили уничтожить Карателя, а не тех, за кем он охотится. 

«А вдруг ты прав, Фрэнк? Может, так и надо?» 

Он долго смотрит на плохую ксерокопию фотографии, с которой улыбается семья Касл, но ни Фрэнк, ни Мария ничего ему не отвечают. Клинт прячет бумагу во внутренний карман на груди и курит, глядя с очередной ночной крыши на огни Адской кухни. 

Где снайпер будет искать другого снайпера?  
Там, откуда удобно стрелять. 

Это прописано шрамами по коже, звериным чутьем на уровне рефлексов. Правила выбора точки. То, от чего зависит твоя жизнь. 

Клинт разбивает Адскую кухню на квадраты и один за другим проверяет захламленные чердаки обшарпанных домов. Он карабкается на фабричные трубы, взбирается на водокачки и заброшенных заводов, где прямо из-под ног вываливаются кирпичи. Ему, наверное, проще, чем Фрэнку. Он все такой же легкий и гибкий, как и в молодости, ни унцией веса больше. 

На чердаке дома напротив того самого байкерского клуба, где Касл устроил бойню, Клинт находит его старую лежку. От окна под углом уходит в глубину комнаты маскировочная сетка. Для наблюдателя извне она выглядит как глубокая тень, а снайперу из-за нее, наоборот, все прекрасно видно. 

«Он лежал здесь часами и наблюдал». Клинт задумчиво проводит пальцами по сплетениям нитей. Это почти как пожать руку старому другу. 

Маскировка отличная, но угол обзора узкий. Фрэнк всегда любил такие позиции — хорошо защищенные, но открывающие узкий сектор для стрельбы. Сам Клинт предпочитал забираться повыше, выбирая пусть и незащищенную, но дающую отличный обзор точку. 

«Где ты сейчас, Фрэнк?» 

***  
Когда тебе кажется что все идет по плану, это не к добру. 

Клинт вспоминает эту житейскую мудрость, когда напряженную тишину разрывают, словно камни, пущенные с горы, сразу несколько событий. И все летит в тартарары. 

Мэтт Мердок умудряется испариться прямо из-под носа у наружки, из своей закрытой квартиры на верхнем этаже. Агенты клянутся, что глаз не спускали со всех выходов из здания. Так что остается предположить, что чертов слепой отрастил крылья и улетел. Или что в службу наружного наблюдения Щ.И.Т.а в рамках политики равных возможностей начали набирать инвалидов по зрению.

Запас матерных выражений у Бартона иссякает, когда он узнает, что и Карен Пейдж ушла из-под слежки. Конечно же, хрупкая блондинка, помощник адвоката мисс Пейдж обнаруживается именно там, где Каратель устраивает очередную бойню. У пирса, возле которого загадочным образом взрывается корабль, снизу доверху груженый наркотой. Потрясающее совпадение. 

Клинт прилетает туда одновременно с полицией — и безнадежно поздно. 

— Кто бы вы ни были — оставьте его в покое! Вы опоздали. Он погиб! — всхлипывает Карен, прижимая ко рту дрожащую ладонь. И эти слезы, этот жест, говорят ему гораздо больше, чем Карен осознает. 

— Я так не думаю, мисс Пейдж, — мягко говорит Клинт, закутывая ее вздрагивающие плечи спасательным одеялом. — Идемте, я отведу вас к машине «Скорой помощи». Вы не ранены?

Наскоро осматривая ее, он незаметно оставляет на руке Карен безвредную изотопную метку — это позволит отслеживать перемещения не в меру шустрой блондинки. В воротнике ее светлого плаща и в сумочке остаются крохотные микрофоны-радиомаячки. 

Бартон уверен: проследи за Карен Пейдж — и придешь к Карателю. Или он сам придет к тебе. 

***

Теперь, когда он повесил мисс Пейдж «бубенчик», ее перемещения круглосуточно отслеживаются. Пора заняться адвокатом. Он выяснит, что за «крылья» отращивает по ночам Мэтт Мердок. 

Оставив двух агентов на земле, Клинт карабкается на самую высокую точку напротив дома Мердока — огромную, сияющую неоном вывеску. Оттуда, как на ладони, видны окна его квартиры и крыша. Сидеть, скорчившись на стальной конструкции каркаса, адски неудобно. Клинт пристегивает страховку, растирает ноющие колени и материт слепого адвоката.. 

Его терпение вознаграждается на третью ночь, когда он видит две гибкие фигуры, мужскую и женскую, вылезающие на крышу через окно последнего этажа. 

— Вот дерьмо, — потрясенно выдыхает он. — Хитрое дерьмо.  
— Все в порядке, сэр? — оживает наушник в ухе. Наземная поддержка беспокоится.  
— Да. Просто ударился локтем. 

Он провожает взглядом в ночной бинокль человека в маскарадном костюме дьявола. Рост, сложение, разворот плеч, длина рук — все совпадает.  
У «дьявола» глухая маска с узкими прорезями, лишь имитирующими отверстия для глаз. 

Клинт гонялся за одной легендой Адской кухни и случайно раскрыл секрет другой. Но эту тайну он пока придержит при себе. Щ.И.Т. не посылал его за Сорвиголовой. 

Наушник оживает снова.  
— У нас чрезвычайная ситуация, сэр. Думаю, вам стоит послушать запись с микрофона мисс Пейдж. 

Карен Пейдж, куда ты опять умудрилась влезть?!  
Присматривать за адвокатским агентством «Нельсон и Мердок» — это как пасти стадо кошек. Кошек-неудачниц, вечно попадающих в неприятности. Как можно было вляпаться, просто отправившись поговорить с их старым занудой-командиром, полковником Шоновером?

Слетая вниз по стальному тросу растяжки, Клинт слушает запись и холодеет.  
Он не узнает голос Рэя Шоновера. 

«Нет! — умоляет Карен. — Что вы делаете?!»  
«В машину», — холодно командует полковник. 

— Ее координаты на экран, — хрипит Бартон, обрушиваясь на водительское кресло. На навигаторе загорается зеленая точка. Он выжимает с места педаль газа в пол.  
Он безнадежно опаздывает. 

На очередном перекрестке Бартон едва не вписывается в грузовик, услышав в наушнике глухой и страшный звук удара. Ревет мотор — это здесь. С глухим хлопком срабатывает подушка безопасности — это там. Шоновер куда-то врезался.  
Или кто-то врезался в него. 

Стон Карен. Звук открывающейся дверцы.  
«Добрый вечер, полковник».  
У Бартона вздрагивают руки на руле.  
Это глуховатый, низкий голос Фрэнка. 

Клинт вырывается за пределы Манхэттена и летит по мосту, обгоняет по встречной. 

Полковник Шоновер и есть тот самый Кузнец, контролирующий половину наркотрафика в городе. Гибель семьи Фрэнка была не случайной. 

От голосов в наушнике стынет кровь, а фары машин на встречной полосе расплываются перед глазами и превращаются в безжалостное солнце Кандагара. 

Как он не понял еще тогда? Как они с Фрэнком пропустили очевидное? 

***

**16 лет назад.**

— Три месяца — и я на гражданку! А ты что будешь делать? Подпишешь еще на год?  
— Не знаю, — Клинт пожимает плечами. — Я тут получил одно интересное предложение... Может, вернусь в Штаты.  
— ЦРУ? Секретные службы? «Бонд, Джеймс Бонд», — посмеивается Фрэнк. Клинт сглатывает реплику о том, что он попал почти в десятку, вместе с изрядной долей афганской пыли. 

Колонна пылит через ущелье, растянувшись на узкой грунтовой дороге. Фрэнк размазывает тыльной стороной ладони пот по лицу, опирается о люк для водителя — и отдергивает руку. Солнце палит прямо из зенита так, что на броне БТР можно жарить яичницу. Справа громоздятся над головой голые скалы, слева медленно уплывает назад неприятно плотная «зеленка». Клинт все время косится влево, на густые кусты, в которых так удобно устраивать засады. Фрэнк натягивает плотнее на лоб цветастый бедуинский платок: ненужный форс — демонстративно носить эту тряпицу вместо каски.

— Тогда вот тебе информация к размышлению, Бонд, — тихо говорит Фрэнк. — Мне кажется, что старина Шоновер крутит какие-то делишки за спиной у вышестоящего начальства.  
— Где он, кстати? — вертит головой Клинт.  
— Упылил в голову колонны. Слушай, тебе не кажется, что он зачастил на переговоры к нашим афганским союзникам?  
— Это не преступление. Может, ему строит глазки какая-нибудь местная ханум, — ухмыляется Клинт.  
— Тебе что ни скажи — ты всегда свернешь на баб, — сплевывает Фрэнк. — Хорошо, вот тебе другой факт. — Он понижает голос до шепота. — Вчера ночью полковник отправил меня и еще двоих парней догрузить на аэродроме борт в США. Интересная вышла дозагрузка. К самолету подкатил грузовик, под конвоем местных. Ящики носили бегом, хотя торопиться вроде было некуда. Я взялся за один — вроде как подправить — они были довольно легкие. Ну я и подтолкнул его — типа случайно упал.  
— И?  
— От удара о пол одна планка отошла. Я успел заглянуть краем глаза — а Шоновер уже был у меня за спиной. Разорался, как всегда. Но знаешь, мне показалось, что он был чем-то напуган.  
— А в ящике-то что было?  
— Заметил какой-то целлофан, вроде упаковки, больше ничего не увидел.  
— Хм. А где остальные двое, которые были на аэродроме? Может, они что-то заметили?  
— Да на этой же «коробочке», вон, сидят за тобой — шепчет Фрэнк. 

Кусты впереди и выше по склону вдруг дергаются, как живые. Что-то коротко взблескивает, над головой проносится слишком знакомый отвратительный вой, отдающийся в костях, в затылке, в печенке — и на дороге прямо перед ними расцветает грязно-оранжевая вспышка минометного разрыва. 

Ущелье мгновенно превращается в ад. 

Кто-то истошно, по-звериному воет, кто-то орет «минометы!», на зубах скрипит сухой горячий песок. Они с Фрэнком скатываются по броне на другую сторону, добегают до россыпи камней, укрываются за валунами. 

Следующий залп превращает БТР в погребальный костер для тех, кто не успел. 

Они в западне. Дорога отлично простреливается вся. Минометчики — Клинт успевает заметить два расчета — разносят вдребезги центр колонны, а тяжелый пулемет прижимает к земле тех, кто выжил, не позволяя поднять голову из-за камней. 

— Надо снять пулеметчика! — орет Фрэнк между разрывами. Очередь как будто в ответ дробит скалу прямо над его головой, и он отползает на животе за ближайший валун. 

Рядом с Клинтом скорчился в обнимку с винтовкой третий снайпер из их колонны, молодой парнишка. У него трясутся руки, он тяжело дышит полуоткрытым ртом и выглядит так, будто его сейчас вырвет. «Не ранен, — понимает Клинт. — Просто паника. Бесполезно его сейчас трогать».  
Итого у них осталось двое снайперов — он и Фрэнк. 

Он ужом проскальзывает между камнями, раздирая в кровь локти, ввинчивается в расселину и карабкается вверх по отвесному склону.

Ему нужна точка с отличным обзором. Ему нужен широкий сектор.

***

**Сейчас**

— Та засада в ущелье была не случайной. Ты все правильно понял. А знаешь, на что они ориентировались? На твой чертов бедуинский платок. Ты один такой был, во всей колонне. Я сам дал им эту примету, — хрипит Рей Шоновер. — А теперь иди и докажи это кому-нибудь еще. Столько лет прошло... Все, кто что-нибудь знал, уже мертвы. Остался только ты — Фрэнк Касл, городской сумасшедший. Тебе никто не поверит. Ты псих-одиночка, таким родился, таким и сдохнешь, так тебе на роду... 

Выстрел Фрэнка ставит в их диалоге последнюю точку. И Клинт не уверен, что прямо сейчас Каратель так уж неправ.  
По крайней мере, шустрая девочка Карен Пейдж теперь в безопасности. 

«А что я буду делать, если успею?» — неприятная мысль едва не заставляет Бартона нажать на тормоз.  
«Там разберемся».

— Фрэнк, тебе надо исчезнуть, — говорит Карен. — За тобой охотится не только полиция и бандиты. Тебя искал человек, который выдавал себя за журналиста, но Мэтт уверен, что он из спецслужб.  
— Что за человек? Как он выглядел? Почему ваш адвокатишка так решил? — отрывисто спрашивает Фрэнк.  
— Среднего роста, худощавый, серые глаза, светлые волосы, слегка взъерошенные, — перечисляет Карен. — Мэтт не объяснил, почему. Сказал, интуиция. 

Фрэнк молчит так долго, что Клинт уже успевает решить, что наушник испортился. Он гонит по неровной дороге, ему остается совсем немного. 

— Я разберусь, Карен, — глухо говорит Касл. — Не могу я сейчас исчезнуть. У меня еще есть дела. Надо как-то не дать этому придурку в костюме с рожками геройски загнуться.  
— Береги себя, Фрэнк.

Когда Клинт слышит в наушнике звук заводящегося мотора, ему хочется выматериться и грохнуть кулаком в стекло.  
Он в который раз опоздал. 

***  
За всю его жизнь Фрэнку Каслу не раз казалось, что он сходит с ума. Сейчас, когда за ним гонится призрак из прошлого, он не испытывает ничего нового. 

Этого не может быть. Человек, о котором он подумал, давно мертв, убеждает он себя.  
Только вот спина уже ощущает этот смертельный холодок, который ни с чем не спутаешь.  
Взгляд другого снайпера. 

Фрэнк начинает тщательнее выбирать свой путь по крышам. Законы снайперского поединка: догадайся первым, где будет тебя ждать тот, кто на тебя охотится. Не ходи одной и той же тропой два раза. 

Он чувствует спиной дыхание охотника. Это горячит кровь, заставляет дышать чаще, разгоняет по венам адреналин.  
Фрэнк чувствует себя почти живым. 

Он проверяет свои старые лежки — оборудовал их в самых банальных местах, не думая, что его будет искать такой же, как он. И — да! — на чердаке напротив байкерского клуба он находит следы того, что там побывал другой. 

Волоска, прилепленного к косяку сверху, больше нет. 

Фрэнк замирает, глядя на маскировочную сетку у окна. Он натягивал ее сам, весной.  
Кто-то немного изменил угол. Потому что летом солнце поднимается в самый зенит, и тени делаются короче.  
Он был здесь.

Сердце грохочет как сумасшедшее. Как не колотилось даже тогда, когда он разносил этот вонючий байкерский клуб.  
Тот, другой, совсем близко. Кружа по Адской кухне, они неуклонно приближаются друг к другу.  
Фрэнк уверен — рано или поздно они сойдутся в одной точке. 

***

Их сводит сам дьявол. 

Дьявол Адской кухни — идеалист в нелепом костюме чертика, наживший себе слишком много врагов. И друзей, которые едва ли не опаснее врагов, — думает Фрэнк, разглядывая в оптический прицел женщину, которая сражается плечом к плечу с Сорвиголовой на соседней крыше. 

Надо отдать им должное, дерутся они неплохо. Но огневая поддержка не помешает. Чертовых ниндзя слишком много. Рука — последняя цель Касла, таинственная японская мафия, выжившая с Адской кухни всю остальную организованную преступность. Самый опасный враг. 

«Один выстрел — один труп», — повторяет он себе под нос, приникая к прицелу дальнобойного карабина "Глаурунг-22". 

Но ниндзя, которого он рассматривает в оптику, вдруг падает с дыркой во лбу без всякого участия Фрэнка. 

«Тот, другой, — здесь!»

Второй работает так же четко и быстро, как и сам Касл. Каждая пуля находит цель. Противники вокруг Сорвиголовы падают, как подкошенные. У невидимого снайпера — отличный сектор обстрела, похоже, он засел на верхотуре. Фрэнк крутит головой, осматривая высокие точки вокруг, но никак не может понять, где укрылся второй стрелок. От этого между лопаток ползет зябкая дрожь и хочется поскорее убраться с крыши. 

«Он может быть где угодно».  
Сердце разгоняется до бешеного ритма. Но Фрэнк не уходит.  
Это так хорошо — чувствовать себя почти живым. 

Пуля, раскрошившая кирпич над головой, заставляет его обернуться. Это не промах, это предупреждение. 

Япошки уже на этой крыше. Отследили его. Логично. Что это у них в руках, твою мать — катаны?! 

На его крыше делается жарко, как в Перл-Харборе. Противников слишком много, и они слишком хороши в ближнем бою, а у него армейский тесак против гребаных японских мечей. Одна катана вспарывает ему плечо, другая взрезает бок. Похоже, Каратель сам загнется, защищая свой Перл-Харбор среди моря крыш Адской кухни. 

Но его кулак вместо головы ниндзя вдруг встречает пустоту. Противник падает, нелепо хватанув воздух руками. Кровь не видна на его черной одежде. 

Вокруг него в мешанине драки находят свои цели пули того, другого снайпера. Смертоносно точно. Невероятно быстро. Фрэнк останавливается, прижимается лопатками к стене, тяжело дышит.  
Он знал только одного человека, способного на такое. 

***

**16 лет назад**

— Клинт! 

Фрэнк вжимается в камни. Трещит пламя, над головой воют пули, уходя в рикошет от скалы. Фрэнк оглядывается и успевает заметить, как Клинт скрывается в узкой — как только протиснулся туда с винтовкой? — расщелине. Он что, рассчитывает вскарабкаться по ней? 

Да, он сможет. Он же циркач. 

Он самоубийца, холодеет Фрэнк. Там, наверху, отличная точка, — но Бартон и сам будет как на ладони. 

— Сейчас я сниму пулеметчика, — хрипит у него в наушнике голос Клинта. — Сразу после этого — стартуй на ту сторону. 

Фрэнк до боли в глазах всматривается в «зеленку» на противоположной стороне узкого ущелья. Прямо над головой эхом разлетается по скалам выстрел. На той стороне, шевельнув кусты, по склону скатывается тело. 

— Давай! — орет Клинт, и Фрэнк выстреливается с низкого старта, подхватив с земли чей-то автомат. В ближнем бою нахрен ему не нужна винтовка. 

Он несется сквозь дым, слыша, как сзади рявкает М-16 Бартона. Клинт прикрывает его сверху, окончательно выдавая врагу свою позицию. 

Надсадный вой над головой — по звуку уже понятно, мимо. Мина взрывается где-то позади. Фрэнк врезается в «зеленку», как разъяренный гризли. 

«Сколько бы их здесь ни было — все мои». 

Кровавый туман застилает глаза. Выстрелы быстро переходят в рукопашную — крик, кровь, треск сворачиваемых шей. Их до черта, но вместо очередного горла его нож вдруг вспарывает пустоту.  
Пули находят цели в мешанине драки вокруг него — невероятно точно, смертоносно быстро.

Фрэнк останавливается, только когда вокруг уже ничего не шевелится и не издает стонов. Тишина бьет по ушам, на дороге потрескивают догорающие машины. Он опускает руки, тяжело дыша, и не понимает, почему его так пугает эта тишина. 

Потом понимает.  
Винтовка Бартона молчит. 

***

**Сейчас**

Сначала делается тихо вокруг него, а потом и на соседней крыше. 

Кажется, Дьявол Адской кухни хоть раз в жизни поступил как мужик, — думает Фрэнк, глядя в прицел на то, как Сорвиголова отправляет главу Руки в короткий полет навстречу асфальту. 

«Где второй?» 

Прижавшись к бортику, он изучает высокие точки вокруг. Если это тот, о ком он думает, если давно мертвый друг каким-то чудом воскрес...

То он может быть где угодно. Смотрит на него сверху в прицел...  
Касл зябко передергивает плечами. 

Тогда, шестнадцать лет назад, он нашел Клинта внизу. Тот лежал, упрямо вцепившись в винтовку — так и упал вместе с ней со своей высоты. 

Разодрав на нем мокрую от крови форму, Фрэнк глухо взвыл. Два осколочных в легкое. Минометчик таки накрыл его.

Тогда у него в первый раз в жизни затряслись руки. Натурально ходили ходуном, пока он доставал перевязочные пакеты, закрывал раны, бинтовал, вызывал по рации помощь. Клинт кашлял, давился кровью, Фрэнк приподнимал ему голову, чтобы было легче вдохнуть, и просил, умолял продержаться еще немного, потому что вертолеты уже рядом. 

Фрэнк помнит, как в широко открытых глазах друга дрожало белесое, горячее небо Кандагара. 

Когда он грузил Бартона в санитарный вертолет, тот все еще был жив. 

Извещение о смерти Фрэнк получил через неделю, из госпиталя. 

***

«Он может быть где угодно». 

Белый отсвет пробегает по его рукам. Фрэнк поднимает голову. Невозможно. Надо быть сущим психом, чтобы забраться туда. 

Гигантский плазменный экран вынесен далеко над крышей соседнего дома. На нем крутится очередной рекламный ролик. Яркие вспышки слепят глаза. И только прищурившись, Фрэнк различает над верхним краем экрана невнятный блик. Оптика прицела. 

Как он там держится? Фрэнк прикидывает, где может находиться тело стрелка. 

Надо выстрелить через экран. Пуля пробьет его. По спине у Фрэнка катится холодный пот. Тот, второй, видит его в прицел, как на ладони. Почему он не стреляет? Надо успеть первым.  
Мертвые не восстают из могил. Это не может быть он, а если и может — что от этого изменится? 

***

**Сейчас.**

Клинт видит его как на ладони — темный силуэт внизу. Напряженная линия плеч, короткая стрижка. Перекрестье прицела останавливается точно в середине лба Фрэнка Касла. Палец лежит на спусковом крючке и не может двинуться.

«Я так виноват перед тобой, Фрэнк».  
«Что мне теперь делать?» 

Справа в груди нарастает ноющая боль — воздух как будто пытается прорваться сквозь давно зажившую дыру от осколка. 

Тогда, шестнадцать лет назад, сквозь марево боли над ним плыло раскаленное белое солнце Кандагара. Выжигало остатки жизни. А потом его закрыло лицо Фрэнка. И стало легче. 

Фрэнк перевязывал его, Фрэнк умолял — продержись еще немного, вертушки уже в пути. И, захлебываясь кровью, уплывая в беспамятство, Клинт чувствовал лицом его мокрую горячую ладонь. 

«А я тебя предал». 

В госпитале к нему снова пришел человек из Щ.И.Т.а — маленький, лысоватый, с неприметным лицом. Тот, кто вербовал его в первый раз, и кому Клинт уже в первый раз ответил «да». 

«Раз так уж получилось, — надо этим воспользоваться, — сказал ему агент Щ.И.Т.а. — Настало время рядовому спецназа Клинту Бартону упокоиться с миром. Идеальное прикрытие. Все знают, что вы были тяжело ранены, и вас отправили в госпиталь. Ваше имя прошло по всем документам в списках раненых. Вместо того, чтобы придумывать сложную историю, мы внесем вас в списки умерших в госпитале. Так закончится жизнь рядового и начнется новая — жизнь секретного агента Бартона».

— Есть... один человек, — прохрипел Клинт. Ему до сих пор было тяжело дышать, а горло как будто заржавело. — Фрэнк Касл. Он вписан у меня в документах вместо ближайшего родственника, как тот, которого надо известить, если...

— Мы не можем сделать для него исключение. Поймите это. Он должен получить извещение о вашей смерти. Так будет безопаснее и для него, и для вас. Такова наша работа, агент Бартон. Всем приходится чем-то жертвовать. 

«Зачем я согласился?» 

Фрэнк внизу поднимает голову и смотрит прямо на него. 

«Он понял, где я. Сейчас он выстрелит».  
«Что мне делать?»

Интересно, что бы на его месте сделал какой-нибудь правильный парень, вроде Стива Роджерса? 

Почему-то, когда он медленно поднимается над краем экрана, перед глазами у него всплывает не лицо Фрэнка, а улыбка Лоры.  
«Прости меня». 

Клинт балансирует на узкой металлической балке, шириной в пол-ладони, прижимаясь животом к оборотной стороне экрана. Любое попадание сбросит его с высоты пятнадцатого этажа. Экран подсвечивает снизу, делая из него идеальную мишень. Между лопатками строем маршируют крупные мурашки. Ему кажется, будто он чувствует точку прицела кожей. Ледяной палец смерти бродит по его телу, выбирая: лоб, горло, сердце? 

Он плавно, без резких движений поднимает обе руки, и по ним бегут малиновые, голубые и белые вспышки рекламного ролика. 

Ладонь параллельно земле, опустить до уровня груди, как будто показывая рост ребенка — «мальчик».  
Помахать ладонью перед лицом — «жестами».  
Коснуться пальцем века — «показал».

***

Фрэнк Касл смотрит в прицел — и не может поверить глазам.  
«Что-его-зовут-Хуан», — говорят руки человека, поднявшегося над верхней кромкой экрана. 

***

Клинт опускает руки и ждет. 

Человек на соседней крыше встает над бортиком, оставив винтовку.  
Крупные ладони вздрагивают. Это совсем не те четкие, как у робота, движения, которыми Каратель перезаряжает свое оружие. Неуверенно, будто вспоминая что-то из прошлой жизни, руки Фрэнка рисуют в воздухе: 

«Лицо», «стол», «вечность».  
«Долбоеб». 

И как будто взрываются вопросом:  
«Ты-живой?!»  
«Да. Долгая-история». 

«Что-теперь?» — безмолвно спрашивает Фрэнк.  
«Ты-закончил-свои-дела. Каратель-должен-исчезнуть. Уезжай». 

«Некуда-мне», — Фрэнк прижимает кулак к сердцу.  
«Есть». 

Фрэнк рисует вопрос. 

«У-нее-светлые волосы. И-характер-как-у-черта»  
Фрэнк показывает снайперский жест «Не понял, повтори», и Клинт переходит на буквенный код.  
К-А-Р-Е-Н П-Е-Й-Д-Ж. 

Фрэнк вздрагивает, гранитная линия его плеч обмякает.  
«Я-ей-не-нужен».  
«Долбоеб».  
«Думаешь?» — его ладони надламываются в этом вопросе.  
«Уверен». 

Фрэнк стоит несколько секунд, опустив руки и наклонив голову. Размышляет. Потом наклоняется, закидывает на плечо винтовку. 

«Спасибо», — говорят его руки, прежде чем он легко скрывается в темном проеме двери, ведущей на лестницу. 

**Эпилог**

— Это все же было слишком рискованно, — говорит директор Мэйс, просмотрев до конца отчеты служб наблюдения. — Вы устроили Карателю слишком дорогой и слишком жестокий тест на вменяемость. А если бы он выстрелил? Мы могли потерять одного из наших лучших агентов. И я до сих пор не понимаю, почему Бартон пошел на нарушение прямого приказа...

— Работа в Щ.И.Т.е всегда была связана с риском, и Бартон об этом прекрасно знает, — спокойно отзывается Николас Фьюри. — Но знаете, я в него верил.  
— В кого?  
— В них обоих. Я верил, что они оба сделают именно тот выбор, который они сделали. Бартон всегда был склонен к самостоятельным решениям. Очень часто они оказывались верными. Что касается Касла, он ведь по своей природе не мститель. Он — защитник.

Фьюри берет со стола скрепленные степлером листы распечатки, к которым подколота фотография Фрэнка Касла, и перекладывает их в тонкую пластиковую папку. 

— Уверены? — приподнимает бровь Мэйс.  
— Да. 

Мейс еще раз читает надпись на папке:  
_«Инициатива «Новые Защитники»._

— Вы считаете, что всегда можете просчитать все последствия своих решений? — бросает он в спину выходящему из кабинета Фьюри. 

Вопрос остается без ответа.

**Эпилог 2**

Турбины джета ровно гудят, впереди еще два часа полета, и Клинт наконец решается задать вопрос, который обдумывал несколько недель.  
— Послушай, Стив. Давно хотел тебя спросить. Если бы — гипотетически — у тебя был друг, а потом он перешел на темную сторону силы — ну, то есть свихнулся. Стал опасен для людей. Ты бы выполнял свой долг перед обществом — или спасал бы его?

Стив надолго задумывается. На его виске едва заметно, напряженно набухает жила. 

— Я спасал бы друга, — наконец, говорит он. — А что?  
— Да ничего. — Бартон расслабленно откидывается к стене, хлопает его по плечу.  
— Если вдруг когда-нибудь понадобится помощь с этим — зови.


End file.
